The goal of this research project is to explore some relatively unstudied aspects of human memory. Most recent research on human memory has involved memory for linguistic materials. Yet, much real-world memory is directed at answering questions such as: "Where did I park my car?" or "What did I do right before lunch yesterday?" Thus the overall objective of this research project is to initiate experimental and theoretical work on episodic memory for events and places. Place memory is being studied by exposing subjects to a room for 30 sec. and then testing their recall through a variety of memory tasks (written recall, verbal recognition, drawing, visual recognition). Event memory is being studied by showing videotapes of events and then testing recall of information about the event. The results are providing strong evidence for the effects of room schema information on memory for rooms and plan schema information on memory for goal-directed events. Additional work is being directed at the use of schema information in the memory representation and in retrieval. Some future work will be directed at constraining the controversy over the form of memory representation (analogical vs. propositional).